Harry Potter and the Erinnyes
by Trixie7
Summary: [Post HBP] Harry Potter, fast approaching his seventeenth birthday & adulthood. Follow him as he leaves Hogwarts for a journey from a wedding to a birthplace, a battlefield and all the adventures along the way that come with being of age in the wizarding
1. Prologue

**I've got a vicious plot bunny or two at work distracting me from Guardians so I thought I'd give it a chance to let loose**

Chapter 1 Hogwarts 

_"I've got to track down the rest of the Horcruxes, haven't I? That's what he would want be to do, that's why he told me all about them. If Dumbledore was right – and I'm sure he was – there are still four of them out there. I've got to find them and destroy them and then I've got to go after the seventh bit of Voldemort's soul, the bit that's still in his body, and I'm the one who's got to kill him."_

A snowy white owl winged her way across the grounds of Hogwarts, circled the white tomb now placed beside the lake, caught sight of her master as he spoke with his friends. Loyal friends who had stuck with him through the last six years, with only a minor mishap or two along the way, and who had just vowed to finish the journey with him. To help complete the prophecy. To find Horcruxes. The owl left the school grounds and entered the village of Hogsmeade, which because of Dumbledore's funeral it was still deserted, as she wondered what in the name of wizard kind a Horcrux wasand why it might be necessary for Voldemort's downfallthe owl ducked down an alley from which moments later a tall red headed woman appeared for a moment before sending a cat shaped Patronus back towards the school and disapparting.

Nymphadora Tonks was standing just outside the castle still at the memorial and talking to Molly Weasley about Bill's recovery when the patronus arrived by her side. A quick privacy charm ensured that nobody heard the message from this particular colleague, the message made no sense but she would make every effort to carry out the request today before the students returned home. Careful planning would be needed.

Cassiopeia LeStrange was makingher hundredth Frappucchino of the day, this one a caramel mocha, of when a tall red headed woman entered the Pike Place Market Starbucks in Seattle and promptly thanked the deities that it was acold drinkas she dropped the drink and soaked her apron.

**Okay a short introductory chapter -the shortest thing I've submittedto anything since primary school -to get the ball and intrigue rolling. I've checked the Starbucks website and they started serving Frapucchino's in 1995, as HBP supposedly finishes in the summer of 1997, this is actually a factually correct detail – yay me!**


	2. Cassie

**Nope I don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter 2 

The red headed woman approached the counter without a glance towards Cassiopeia who was busy making apologies to the customer she had been serving and her manager.

"Cass, honestly, don't worry about it, we've been rushed off our feet all morning and this is the only time in six months I've seen you suffer from butterfingers. Now go on out back change, take five, calm down and I'll get the lady her beverage." Turning to a tall blonde. "Sorry about that ma'am, we'll have you right in just a moment."

When Cass returned to the storefront the red haired woman was gone, there was no sign of her in the large seating area. The seating area was hidden to many, including her store manager who was not magical, but the area around Pike Place Market was the wizarding shopping community of Seattle, it was quite easy to hide in plain sight in the warren of corridors that composed the market place. It wouldn't be so easy to do back in England she knew, mainly because of the attire that wizards there still wore, American muggles or mundanes as they were referred to here, were oblivious to whether or not they were standing next a witch or wizard when ordering their coffees. She in turn had to pretend to be oblivious to the extended part of the coffee shop or else blow her cover. A blessing to having grown up in England, no one here knew she was a witch leaving her free to discreetly observe the comings and goings of the magical community as her job required.

Cassiopea had grown up in England, though not as many had assumed when she went to Hogwarts with her parents. Possibly the only decent thing her parents had done for her was when as an infant they had left her with her Aunt Andromeda. She had no idea as to the motivation behind this move as Andy was ostracised from the entire family for having married a muggle born wizard. During her childhood Cass had often imagined that they had really been good people trying to bring down You-Know-Who from within his inner circle but time changed that notion and she came to realise that she was left with Andromeda because she was a burden, if her Aunt Narcissa had not still been in school when she was born she probably would have grown up in the Malfoy household and no doubt have ended up as sick and twisted as her mother.

Andy had never had any problems being upfront about Cassie's parents, she explained that there was no point, in time other people would know and Cassie would be treated unfairly because of it therefore it was best that she know the truth in advance. And that day had come when Cassie had to face the truth of reality her parents were not good people otherwise they would not have tortured the Longbottom family after You Know Who had been vanquished by the Boy Who Lived. Cassie remembered being called into Headmaster Dumbledore's office and told, she had not cried, her heart was breaking but her head was telling her that she knew something like this would happen eventually, she returned to her common room that evening knowing that all around her people would be whispering but her cousin Dora and their best friend Clover wouldn't whisper and it was their company she sought out. On her way up the stairs to the dorm she wondered though if they might treat her a little differently, they'd been in shock for the last couple of days, James and Lily Potter where dead and Sirius had betrayed them and then killed Peter. It was a major shock to their small world. Sirius was a cousin to Dora and Cassie and he had always been around, he too had been disowned from his family and there was a common bond among the misfits of the Black family and so they had been close and it had been totally unexpected when, the previous week it turned out he was working for You Know Who. Thank goodness Clover wasn't holding it against them, Clover Evans the third girl in her dorm and the only other friend she'd had growing up and the younger sister of Lily Evans, but she too had known and trusted Sirius and so hadn't blamed either Cassie or Dora for what had happened. As they sat around that night they realised that the Longbottom baby was going to be in the same year as Harry Potter, the destruction that had been caused by the war that had gone on around them and that their parents had participated in unnerved them just a little that night. Cassiopeia had tried unsuccessfully to figure out how her mother would torture another mother right in front of their child. It was them that she realised there was no hope her mother was not a good person and did appreciate the chance she had had as a mother to influence life and the wonder that mothers held in their children, she saw it in Andy and had seen it in Lily Potter. These were women who were willing to make sacrifices for their children, they had vowed that night to ensure that the sacrifices made by these mothers not just Andy and Lily, but Alice and all mothers who had had their families destroyed by this war would not go unnoticed and in time if it were needed they would seek justice upon those who escaped in the aftermath of war, and then well, the strangest thing to have happened to Cassiopeia LeStrange and her friends from that day to this had happened.

Three forms had appeared right there in their dorm and explained that they were the Erinnyes or Furies as they were also known, they had been created millennia ago when Uranus had insulted Mother Earth. Mother Earth had had Uranus castrated and the blood which had fallen upon the earth from the injury had brought forth the Erinnyes. As time passed they became best known for bringing vengeance upon those who deserved it and over time they had been seen as wrong doers. But as the three spectral forms told them that night their first duty had been to avenge injuries inflicted only upon mothers and the girls' pledge had called them forth to the girls room that night. The girls had listened in stunned silence as the three sisters explained that they would watch and wait and when needed they would assist the mortals, they had also explained that Voldemorts' spirit had not left the mortal realm, that somewhere he was lurking. Tisiphone was the avenger of murder and she aligned herself that night with Clover explaining that she would help avenge the murder of Lily Potter. Megaera, the unwilling of the sisters aligned herself to Dora, probably sensing the still innocent child within, and last but by no means least Alecto had aligned herself to Cassiopeia herself, perhaps understanding the need she felt to get revenge upon her mother. Alecto explained that could not be the way, otherwise they would have to punish Cassiopeia for her betrayal of her mother, when she came to terms with things Alecto explained to the young girl she would see that this should not be the way others would have to make sure justice was done, but there was nothing to prevent Cassiopeia for assisting in seeing justice done, but no matricide should be done at this child's hand on that point Alecto was very clear.

The girls had barely spoken of that night again yet they were driven all through school to succeed to know all they could so that when Voldemort returned they would be ready and justice could be done.

Cassiopeia was brought sharply back to the present when a tall wizard with a nasty curse scar done the side of his face entered the coffee shop, show time. Utter concentration was needed to ensure a vague Mundane air about her. The past could be dwelt on later, in the meantime she back to mile wide smiling.

**A/N I'm not sure where this chapter was going it wasn't even supposed to be about Cass but there you go.**


	3. Clover

JK owns it all  
Chapter 2 

Clover Evans sipped her tea and watched the ferry cross the bay the water rippling back towards the marina. It had been a busy couple of days, Dumbledore was dead, convincing her supervisor to reveal the location of a colleague, travelling to that location and now she had to figure had how to deal with the problems that the Horcruxes would undoubtedly cause. That was if Cassie even knew what a Horcrux was, something had to be done to help the boy though and if Cassie knew nothing then between them all they would find out more, evidently from what she'd overheard they would be important. Of course there were other matters as well that would have to be dealt with shortly, magical contracts that had been nullified with Dumbledore's death.

The sun was high in the sky by the time her long time friend joined her.

"You were jumpy this morning."

"Have been since the news about Dumbledore, still can't believe it you know."

"None of us can, we always knew Snape was slimy but…"

"I know Dumbledore gave him a chance, just as he did me, I think that's why I have trouble believing it all. However, I'm sure you haven't travelled half way round the world and risk blowing my cover just to get my reaction to all this. What else is going on?"

"The night he was killed, Dumbledore wasn't at the castle. He was out with Harry, looking for something called a Horcrux," there was a sharp inhalation beside her, "I take it you know what that is then?"

"Yeah, I know. It's not good but I figure you know that already. This is not a conversation to be had out in the open like this and is probably one to have just the once as well. This op will be finished in about a week to ten days I should be able to take a trip home then and the three of us will sit down and discuss it."

"Six of us"

"Huh?"

"Harry and his two friends too"

"What?" Cassie's eyes widened, "You can't reveal yourself…"

"Dumbledore's dead the magical contract is null and void, _all parts of it are _and I have to be there for when my sister realises that too."

"You going back tonight then."

"Have to I'm afraid, but you'll be back soon."

"Yeah. How is it? Home I mean."

"Depressed, loads of people thought Dumbledore was the answer to their prayers. And ofcourse we lost a year of preparation time thanks to Fudge. Well those of us with sense didn't but still you know what I mean. People are scared and it shows, I mean Ollivander has disappeared for Merlin's sake and you know as well as I do no one makes a wand like he does."

"We'll have to make sure not to break ours in the meantime." Cassie smiled "Look we're going to win this thing, you know that and I know that, there's going to be a cost, but I know that as long as it means my mother doesn't win I will pay it. A life in the shadows of a Dark Lord is not for me."

"Nor me. We've gone very serious all of a sudden."

"We'll laugh properly when we get home, not here where we're pretending just to pass the time of day."

"Stay safe and get home in one piece. Any messages for home?"

"Best not they'd all want to know when you saw me."

"Bye then. Stay safe"

"You too. See ya."

Clover strode away from the bench where she'd been chatting to Cassie, heading for the local Floo Station which would take her back to Washington for a Diplomatic Portkey back to England.

It was two a.m., five days after Dumbledores' funeral when Clover landed back in the Ministry of Magic, London. She handed the aluminium can to the desk clerk and apparated back to her flat to try and get a couple of hours sleep. She would need to be rested before seeing her sister again

Harry Potter was frying eggs the following morning for the Dursleys breakfast when he heard the doorbell ring, which brought an instant smile to his face. Everyday since he came back from school his friends had come round to see him, the first day they had both flooed to Mrs. Figgs and she had shown them the way to Privet Drive, while Ron was still using the Floo, Hermione was appararting to the squibs house before walking over. Ron was keeping his promise and re-taking the apparition test with Harry in August. He placed the frying pan on a ring of the cooker that was not turned on and went to answer the door, this early it would have to be Hermione on the other side, there was no waking Ron before ten, even during these holidays. They had begun planning how they were going to tackle the Horcrux hunt and he knew now with absolute certainty that there would no way he would be able to do it without Hermione or Ron. Hermione logical, organizational mind and Ron's innate knowledge of the ways of the wizarding world were going to prove vital in their quest.

He threw open the door with a smile on his face to greet his best female friend. Hermione stepped into the house with a quick hug to Harry.

"Morning Harry, good morning Mrs. Dursley."

Petunia Dursley sniffed at the girl, she had been shocked when three days beforehand the girl had told her that her parents were dentists. Dentists were supposed to be respectable not have freakish offspring like this girl.

"Here again I see. I suppose your own parents can't stand this freakish nature of yours either, why you feel you have to inflict it upon us is beyond me!"

While Hermione gaped at the woman, Harry took a slightly more defensive stance.

"I would appreciate it Aunt, if you would not insult my friends while they visit me, I'm sure that the others guarding me would not be pleased either."

"Where is he? That crazy fool who was here last year, I want a word with him. I never agreed to all this coming and going and I want an end to it."

Petunia Dursley didn't see the look of pain come over her nephews face or the tightening of Hermione's lips at this statement such subtleties were lost on the woman. Hermione glanced sideways at Harry and could see that there was no way he was going to say anything about Dumbledore, so she turned to Mrs. Dursley.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Dursley, but that won't be possible."

"Oh really, well I insist you get him here one way or another, I am not putting up with this anymore."

"Really Mrs. Dursley, it's not for much longer you know Harry only wants to stay for the week with you before moving on….."

"I don't care, I want to see the old man"

"Mrs. Dursley, that's not possible, I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore is dead"

Silence, while Petunia gaped at Hermione her mouth hanging open in shock.

"Dead! But how? I mean…"

"One of our teachers killed him"

"What! That's it I've heard enough. The people protecting you aren't even safe. Your godfather, the old man dead, and a _teacher_ killing people. Enough of all this. Get out, pack your stuff boy and go."

Hermione and Harry exchanged panicked looks, this couldn't happen, not yet. Surely there hadn't been enough time for the magic to take effect properly. He'd only been in the house for three days.

"Go on, upstairs with you, the girl can help you pack, the sooner you're out of here the better."

"But…"

"No buts, get going. NOW!"

Harry and Hermione set off up the stairs, Harry laying the spatula he had been using on the hall table beside the phone. They were about half way up when the doorbell rang.

The rays of sunshine that accompanied dawn that woke Clover Evans at ten to five, after falling into bed mere hours beforehand she was not impressed with this development in her sleeping pattern and cursed herslf for not having closed the curtains in her room. She stumbled to her feet to yank them together before falling back into bed. Once there she found herself unable to settle, thoughts were racing round in her head what was a Horcrux? Why did Cassiopeia seem so scared of them? How was Harry going to take her introduction? And Cassie's for that matter? It might be best for Petunia to introduce them, but then again…. Clover pondered her older sister, Petunia had been nearly fourteen when Clover had been born and by all accounts thought it disgusting that their parents had still been making babies at that point in their lives. Petunia had also felt that as youngest Clover got away with things that she hadn't. And that might have been true to a certain extent, their parents had probably been slightly better off by the time she came along. But Clover had had the same strict upbringing as her sisters, Lily had assured her of that. Clover had hated that Lily went to boarding school, it was the only thing she had in common with Petunia, although it was for entirely different reasons. Lily kept an eye out for and defended her form Petunia's teasing. And then when her magic had started to appear Lily had been the one to assure her that she was not the freak that Petunia said she was. She had never understood Petunia and suspected that she never would. Too big an age gap and the gift of magic were two things that they could not come to terms with.

Realising that she was not going to be able to sleep Clover dragged herself out of bed and into a hot shower and fifteen minutes had a hot cup of tea and a plate of toast in front of her as she read the _Daily Prophet_. The paper was once again in a panic this time about how the wizarding world was going to cope in the wake of Dumbledore's death. One flaw with the wizarding world and perhaps the human race in general was that they expected others to take care of problems. And this was what was going to feed Voldemort's return. No one was going to stand in his way. Or maybe she was just being harsh it had been a long couple of days and she hadn't had a lot of sleep in that time either, either way she knew where her loyalties were and those of her friends and really that was all that mattered in the end. Speaking of friends Dora should be around somewhere she would have questions about that last message that she had sent before going to find Cassie, maybe they could chat. Then again, considering Remus had finally come to his senses perhaps it was an idea not to looking in her room. She'd chat later. In the meantime she had other mundane things to do about the flat. It was just before eight when she and Dora apparated to Privet Drive. Dora was officially on duty while Clover went along to chat to her about a couple of things. Emmeline Vance had had the night shift and it was she who told them that Hermione Granger had just arrived and the screaming started just after, and if they didn't mind she was going to pop straight off to bed. And with that she was gone.

"_Pack your stuff boy and go"_

"What is that?" Clover turned to her friend.

"It sounds like she asking him to leave." Dora was looking slightly panicked they both knew the importance of Harry staying with the Dursleys."

"_Get going. NOW!"_

"Oh crap," Tonks swore "look at the wards, there is something happening to them."

"Shite, see if Bill, no still recovering, find someone, who else knows about the wards on the house get them here and find out which one was crumbled. I'll see if I can sort out this mess."

And with that Clover Evans turned to ring the doorbell of the house of her sister who she hadn't seen in nearly sixteen years.

**A/N Next up explanation as to why Clover and Harry have never met and what's happening to the wards**


End file.
